marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Meet the New Boss'' *''Lockup'' *''The Good Samaritan'' (flashback) |actor = Ward Roberts |status = Deceased}} Hugo was a member of Momentum Labs who experimented with Darkhold. However, Eli Morrow betrayed Hugo and the rest of the team, placed Joseph Bauer in a coma, and, in an attempt to murder the rest, including Hugo, transformed them into ghostly apparitions. Lucy Bauer freed him and set out on a personal mission to reclaim the Darkhold to restore their lives. He was later killed by Ghost Rider. Biography Morrow's Betrayal In an attempt to murder them, Eli Morrow exposed Hugo, Frederick, Vincent, and Lucy Bauer one by one to the energy produced by a machine developed with the aid of the Darkhold. However, this did not kill them; rather, it transformed them into grotesque, spiritual entities. They subsequently remained in cubicle containment devices for several years.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Freed Bauer eventually made her way to Momentum Labs, freeing Hugo and the others. Frightened at their current state, Hugo said 'he must pay' thinking they had been in the cells for hours, Bauer informed him that it had been years. After releasing the others, the group began to argue amongst each other, saying that Bauer should not have used the Darkhold. Bauer said that the book could help and fix them and that after doing that, they would kill 'him' and anyone who got in their way. The group, excluding Frederick, left Momentum Labs to begin their search for the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Death While searching for Eli Morrow, Hugo and Vincent cornered Robbie Reyes and Alphonso Mackenzie. Despite Vincent's death, Hugo managed to infect Mackenzie, but was incinerated by Reyes from behind. Mackenzie's infection failed to advance to any dangerous degree because he realized he was infected in time and was able to inject himself with the antidote Leo Fitz had developed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Powers Thanks to Eli Morrow, Hugo became out of phase with the Earth realm, which gave him ghost-like abilities. thing, I'm infected.|Alphonso Mackenzie to Robbie Reyes|Lockup}} *'Infection': With a single touch or whisper, Hugo was capable of infecting a person's mind. The infection would affect the part of the brain that controls the sleep/wake cycle, resulting in nightmarish hallucinations that would gradually drive the victim to paranoia and homicidal rage. The hallucinations would usually be of people around the victim having black eyes and their faces becoming darkened and mottled. Eventually, the resulting constant state of fight or flight would cause cardiac arrest, killing the victim. *'Intangibility': Like Lucy, Hugo was able to phase through walls unimpeded, though he was still tangible enough to physically interact with the outside world. When Alphonso Mackenzie threw the Shotgun-Axe at him, the hybrid weapon seemed to pierce him but ultimately simply fell on the ground harmlessly. *'Invisibility': Hugo could render himself invisible and occasionally used this ability to surprise and scare his targets before infecting them. *'Superhuman Speed': to be added Relationships Family *Wife Allies *Lucy Bauer † - Former Colleague *Joseph Bauer † - Former Superior *Vincent † - Former Colleague *Frederick † - Former Colleague Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Infectee *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider - Killer *Eli Morrow † - Former Colleague turned Attempted Killer References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Momentum Labs Employees Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ghost Rider